


[Podfic] Trust Fall

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Pre-Season/Series 12, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Trust Fallby eponymous_roseSummary:This entire rescue mission's been nothing but disaster; now all that's left is a last-ditch assault on the Fed base in the Capital City. Casualties could be high. Morale is low. But Lieutenant Smith has absolute faith in his captain's ability to lead them through the worst of it. After all, Captain Caboose is the wisest and most compassionate leader he's ever known.





	[Podfic] Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801696) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:49:18

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Send in the Marines by Tom Leher  
Ending: It Makes a Fellow Proud to be a Soldier by Tom Leher  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TrustFall/trust%20fall.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (67.7 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TrustFall/trust%20fall.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (69.5 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/TrustFall/Trust%20Fall.m4b)




End file.
